1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a light emitting diode and a manufacturing method thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
Currently, LEDs (light emitting diode) are preferred for use in non-emissive display devices rather than CCFLs (cold cathode fluorescent lamp) due to their high brightness, long lifespan, and wide color range.
A related light emitting diode (LED) includes a LED chip and an encapsulation material encapsulating the LED chip therein. The encapsulation material has a planar top surface as a light output surface. In operation, light emitted from the LED chip shoots towards the encapsulation material, and leaves the LED from the light output surface of the encapsulation material.
It is known that a majority of light from the LED chip travels towards a central area of the light output surface. The light is directly refracted by the light output surface of the encapsulation material, whose smooth nature can not help the majority of light to be dispersed to a periphery area of the light output surface to satisfy a requirement of uniform light illumination, without glare. Thus, the majority of the light emitted from the LED chip leaves the LED from the encapsulation material as a beam, which causes the periphery area of the light output surface to be darker than the central area thereof, thereby preventing a uniform distribution of light over the light output surface.
It is thus desired to provide a LED which can overcome the described limitations.